3.16 Eine von uns/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Sayid, Juliet, Kate und Jack bahnen sich ihren Weg zurück zum Strandcamp, erklimmen einen grasbewachsenen Hügel und tauchen wieder in dichten Dschungel ein. Hinter ihnen erheben sich die saftig grünen Berge. Kein Wort fällt. Nachdem sie im Dschungel einen kleinen Fluss überquert haben, hält Sayid an. Sayid: Es wird bald dunkel. Wir sollten hier unser Nachtlager aufschlagen. Er nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Auch die anderen bleiben stehen, sehen sich um. Jack zögert nicht lange. Jack: Ich hol Brennholz. Kate: Ich komm mit. Jack wirft Juliet einen Blick zu. Dann geht er. Kate folgt ihm. Sayid trinkt aus seiner Wasserflasche und behält Juliet unentwegt skeptisch im Auge. Sie erwidert seinen Blick. Auch abseits im Wald fällt zwischen Kate und Jack kein Wort. Jack ist mit dem Brennholz beschäftigt, zerbricht einen dickeren Ast nach dem anderen mit heftigen Fußtritten. Kate tut es ihm nach, doch wirft ihm immer wieder Blicke zu und hält schließlich inne. Kate: Willst du nicht was erzählen? Jack: Wovon soll ich erzählen? Kate: Von der Woche, die du mit den Anderen verbracht hast. Jack: Na ja, nachdem du weg warst, hab ich.. ne Vereinbarung mit ihnen getroffen. Ich kümmere mich um Ben und sie lassen mich von hier weg. Ich hab keinen Ärger gemacht, getan, was sie verlangten und keine Fragen gestellt. Kate: [Verwirrt] Und das war's? Jack: [Nickt] Das war's. Und er geht mit dem Holz unter dem Arm einfach an ihr vorbei. Juliet versucht, sich am Fluss zu waschen, betupft mit einem Tuch Nacken und Hals. Sayid hat sie immer noch misstrauisch und fest im Auge. Schließlich hält sie seinen Blick auffordernd fest. Juliet: Okay. Bringen wir's hinter uns. Sayid: [Ohne zu zögern] Was seid ihr für Menschen? Was macht ihr auf dieser Insel? Warum terrorisiert ihr uns, fertigt Listen an, entführt Kinder? Ich will alles wissen. Juliet sieht ihn nur mit regloser Miene an, blinzelt nicht mal und antwortet auch nicht. Sayid: Aber zuerst will ich wissen.. wer du bist. Juliet antwortet nicht. Rückblick Juliet und ihre Schwester Rachel fahren durch die Einfahrt eines großen Firmengebäudes. Ein junger Pförtner kommt sofort auf sie zu. Juliet kurbelt das Fenster herunter, aus dem Autoradio schwillt „Downtown“ nach draußen. Juliet: Hi. Ich bin Juliet Burke. Ich möchte zu "Mittelos Bioscience". Pförtner: Ich sage Mr. Alpert, dass sie da sind. Juliet: Danke. Der Pförtner verschwindet genau so förmlich und kurz angebunden, wie er gekommen war. Juliet wirft ihrer Schwester einen Blick zu. Rachel: Naja.. Sie lachen beide, wenn auch beide nervös. Rachel bemerkt eine Kamera, die jeder Bewegung in ihrem Wagen folgt. Rachel: Ich glaube, die nehmen das mit dem Betriebsgeheimnis ein klein bisschen zu wichtig. Juliet: [Nervös] Ich bin doch hier vollkommen fehl am Platz. Es klopft ans Fenster. Ethan steht davor und lächelt. Ethan: Dr. Burke, wenn Sie hinten aufmachen, hol ich Ihr Gepäck raus. Juliet: Danke. Ethan verschwindet in Richtung Kofferraum. Vor dem Wagen öffnet sich ratternd ein Metallgitter, durch das kommt Richard Alpert geschritten, der Mann, der Juliet damals das Angebot, für seine Firma zu arbeiten, unterbreitete. Er winkt und lächelt und kommt auf sie zu. Sofort öffnet Juliet die Tür und steigt aus. Richard Alpert: Hi. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie uns gefunden. Juliet: Es gibt ja sogar einen Flugplatz hier draußen. Richard Alpert: Ja, ich weiß. Das überrascht jeden. [Auch Rachel ist ausgestiegen, und er begrüßt sie freundlich] Hi, Sie müssen Rachel sein. Richard Alpert. Rachel: Hi, freut mich sehr. Richard Alpert: Vielen Dank, dass Sie uns Ihre Schwester für ein paar Monate ausleihen. Rachel: Versprechen Sie mir, dass ich sie heil wiedersehe. Richard Alpert: Tja, wir tun unser Bestes. [Er wendet sich von Rachel zu Juliet um, wirkt plötzlich fast ein wenig beschämt.] Äh, noch etwas. Unsere Sicherheitsbestimmungen, leider dürfen Sie nur in Begleitung auf's Gelände [Juliet und Rachel tauschen einen erschrockenen Blick] Also... wenn Sie bereit sind, wir warten hier auf Sie. Aber.. lassen Sie sich Zeit. [Zu Rachel] War mir ein Vergnügen. Er schüttelt Rachels Hand und geht zurück zu einem bereits mit offenen Türen und abgedunkelten Fenstern wartenden weißen Van. Rachel: Danke. Richard Alpert: Ich danke Ihnen. Juliet und Rachel bleiben bestürzt und noch nervöser als zuvor in ihrem Abschied zurück. Juliet hat Tränen in den Augen. Rachel versucht, stark zu sein. Rachel: Es ist viel besser so. Juliet: Und wenn's ein Fehler ist? Ich sollte nicht gehen. Was, wenn du wieder krank wirst? Rachel: Werde ich nicht. Der Krebs ist besiegt und.. ich bin hundertprozentig schwanger, dank dir. Juliet: Ich bin bald wieder da.. Rachel: Ja, ich weiß. Juliet: Und zwar noch vor der Geburt, ich verspreche es. Rachel: Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns, okay? Juliet: Okay. Rachel: Du hast schwer geschuftet, um es hierher zu schaffen, also..[spaßig] versau es nicht. Juliet lacht. Juliet: Ich liebe dich. Rachel: Ich dich auch. Sie umarmen einander. Juliet: Okay. Rachel: Ich bin stolz auf dich. Juliet geht zum weißen Van hinüber, sofort wird das Metallgitter wieder vor Rachel geschlossen. Die Schwestern winken einander zu, beide mit Tränen in den Augen, beide tapfer lächelnd. Inselabschnitt Zurück im Dschungel wartet Sayid immer noch auf eine Antwort. Sayid: Wer bist du? Juliet: Wenn ich dir sage, wer ich bin, wenn ich dir alles erzähle, was ich weiß, dann würdest du mich töten. Sayid: Und wenn nicht, glaubst du, ich verschone dich? Plötzlich ist Jack wieder da. Jack: Lass sie in Ruhe. Sayid: Ich will Antworten, und früher oder später bekomme ich sie. Jack: Sie wird antworten, wenn sie dazu bereit ist. Und so lang wirst du dich gedulden. [Sayid sieht ihn an.] Sie steht unter meinem Schutz. Kate sieht auf, überrascht und verwirrt, Juliet ebenfalls, doch eher zufrieden, und Sayid nichts als grimmig. Auf seinem Weg durch das Camp hört Charlie Aaron kläglich weinen und läuft augenblicklich alarmiert zu Claires Unterkunft hinüber. Dort liegt Aaron in seiner Wiege, strampelt mit den Beinen und schreit. Claire liegt im Bett und rührt sich nicht. Charlie: Claire? Claire? Claire? Sie regt sich kaum. Er nimmt Aaron aus der Wiege und versucht, ihn zu beruhigen. Charlie: Oh, oh was ist denn los? Oh, ist schon gut, schschsch, ja... ist ja gut. Hey, ist schon gut. Da kommt Claire endlich zu sich, schlägt die Augen auf, sieht sich um. Sie wirkt verwirrt. Charlie: Claire, hey. Claire, alles in Ordnung? Claire: Charlie. Was-was ist denn los? Charlie: Hast du Aaron nicht gehört? Claire: Stimmt was nicht? Charlie: Nein, es geht ihm gut, es geht ihm gut. Was ist mit dir? Claire: Ach, es ist nur... ich fühl mich'n bisschen seltsam. Ich hab nicht so gut geschlafen. Wieso hab ich Aaron nicht gehört? Sie versucht sich aufzusetzen doch wirkt seltsam schwach. Charlie betrachtet sie besorgt. Charlie: Vielleicht brütest du ja was aus? Wir beide lassen dich jetzt allein und.. du machst noch'n Schläfchen. Claire: Ist das okay für dich? Charlie: Aber natürlich. [Zu Aaron, der aufgehört hat, zu weinen.] Hey... Claire lässt sich augenblicklich wieder ins Bett fallen. Claire: Ich schlaf bestimmt nicht lang... [und schon fallen ihre Augen zu.] Die Gruppe zieht weiter. Sayid, sichtlich aufgebracht, schlägt heftiger als nötig störende Zweige und Äste aus dem Weg. Kate geht gleich hinter ihm, Juliet und Jack mit einigem Abstand hinter ihnen, außer Hörweite. Juliet: Es hat wohl keinen Sinn, sie zu bitten, auf uns zu warten, hm? Jack: Sie werden sich schon beruhigen. Gib ihnen ein bisschen Zeit. Juliet: Sayid war drei Tage lang an eine Schaukel gekettet. Ich habe mich mit Handschellen an Kate gekettet, sie in den Dschungel geschleppt und sie auch noch belogen. Wieviel Zeit brauchen sie wohl noch? Jack: In ein paar Stunden sind wir an unserem Strand, dann sind sie hoffentlich darüber hinweg. Sie tauschen ein Lächeln, das fast ein Schmunzeln ist, ehe Jack wieder ernst wird, ihr einen Blick zuwirft. Jack: Bist du aufgeregt? Juliet: Was denkst du denn? Sie gehen weiter. Rückblick Juliet und Richard Alpert wenden sich in dem Firmengebäude von einem Tresen ab, hinter dem an der Wand „Herarat Aviation“ geschrieben steht, und gehen zu einem der Vorhalle angrenzendes Raum hinüber. Richard Alpert: [Lächelnd] Ich weiß, dass Ihnen sechs Monate wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen, aber Sie werden sich wundern, wie die Zeit verfliegt, wenn Sie erstmal dort sind. Juliet: [Schüchtern] Ich bin schon gespannt, wo dieses "dort" sein wird. In diesem Raum erwartet sie bereits Ethan. Auch er lächelt fröhlich. Ethan: Dr. Burke, setzen wir uns kurz? Ich würde gern Ihre Werte überprüfen, wenn Sie einverstanden sind. Juliet: [Trotz Verwirrung höflich] Ja, natürlich. Während Juliet sich zu Ethan auf ein Sofa setzt und er nach einem Blutdruckmessßgerät greift, gießt Richard Orangensaft in ein Glas und gibt eine große Portion eines weißen Pulvers hinzu. Juliet sieht es und runzelt etwas verwundert die Stirn. Mit dem Glas in der Hand kommt Alpert zu ihnen hinüber und gibt ihr das Glas. Richard Alpert: Unsere Mitarbeiter sind wahnsinnig aufgeregt, dass Sie zu uns kommen, Dr. Burke. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir durch Ihre Forschungen einen großen Schritt machen werden. Juliet: Was ist das? Richard Alpert: Das ist Orangensaft mit einer erklecklichen Menge an Beruhigungsmitteln. Juliet: [Entsetzt] Soll ich das etwa trinken? Richard Alpert: Oh ja. Sie sollten lieber schlafen während der Reise, Dr. Burke. Ethan: Die Fahrt kann ziemlich heftig werden. Juliet hat genug. Juliet: O...okay. Ich war einverstanden, diese ganzen Papiere zu unterschreiben, einverstanden, niemals in meinem Leben über die nächsten sechs Monate zu sprechen und es hat mich auch nicht gestört, dass es niemanden gibt, der je von der Existenz von "Mittelos Bioscience"... Richard Alpert: Wieso hat Sie das nicht gestört? Juliet: Was? Richard Alpert: Wieso waren Sie mit all dem einverstanden?[Sie antwortet nicht, starrt ihn nur verwirrt an.] Das waren doch ziemliche Opfer, und das nur für eine neue Stelle. Und wir zahlen nicht mal besonders viel. [Juliet sitzt immer noch ganz perplex.] Ich glaube, Sie sind einverstanden, weil Sie tief im Innern wissen, dass wir Sie an einen ganz besonderen Ort bringen. Juliet: Ganz besonders, ja? Richard Alpert: Ich möchte Sie etwas fragen, Juliet. Sie arbeiten mit einer Frau, Ihrer Schwester... deren Fortpflanzungssystem durch Chemotherapie zerstört war, die unfruchtbar war, und Sie haben sie befruchtet. Sie ermöglichten Leben, wo kein Leben vorgesehen war. Das ist eine Gabe, Juliet. Sie haben eine Gabe. Haben Sie nie das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes mit dieser Gabe erreichen zu wollen? Da wo wir hinfahren, haben Sie die Chance dazu. Juliet: [Leise] Wo genau fahren wir denn hin? Richard Alpert: Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass Sie.. Dinge sehen werden, die Sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen können. Niemand wird Sie zu irgend etwas zwingen, also wenn Sie es sich anders überlegt haben, dann bringen wir Sie sofort zurück. Da greift Juliet nach dem Glas und leert es in einem Zug. Alpert und Ethan sehen zufrieden zu. Ethan: Ähm, Sie hätten das vielleicht nicht ganz so schnell trinken sollen.. Und schon verliert Juliet das Bewußtsein. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, sieht sie als erstes seltsam rotes Licht, dann Riemen, mit denen sie an einer Koje festgebunden ist. Entsetzt versucht sie sich aufzurichten. Im Hintergrund sind Stimmen zu hören. Männliche Stimme 1: Und? Was hattest du davon? Männliche Stimme 2: Nichts... Die Stimmen werden undeutlich. Da ist Ethan plötzlich da. Wieder lächelnd. Ethan: Guten Morgen. Juliet versucht erfolglos, etwas zu erwidern, doch ihre Stimme versagt. Ethan: Nein nein, keine Sorge.. Sie werden ein bisschen heiser sein, aber das verliert sich im Laufe des Tages. [Er beginnt, die Riemen zu lösen.] Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie festgeschnallt habe, aber am Ende wird es immer etwas unruhig. Vorsicht mit dem Kopf... Geben Sie mir die Hand. Er hilft ihr aus der Koje und führt sie durch die schmalen Gänge dessen, was sich rasch als das U-Boot herausstellt. Staunend und verunsichert folgt Juliet ihm, sieht sich um, sieht hier und da andere Leute und irgendwann eine Leiter, die nach oben führt. Ethan: Wir sind da. Juliet: Wo denn? Ethan deutet mit dem Finger nach oben. Dort endet die Leiter in einem Loch, das aus nichts als blauem Himmel besteht. Juliet klettert aus dem U-Boot heraus, klettert auf das Deck, kriecht einen Augenblick auf allen vieren, ehe sie sich aufstellt, um sich blickt und augenblicklich verzaubert ist von den hohen grünen Bergklippen und der ruhigen See. Während sie noch staunend dasteht, kommt Ben über den Steg auf sie zu. Ben: Guten Tag, Dr. Burke. Ich bin Benjamin Linus. Er hält ihr seine Hand hin, Juliet zögert, ehe sie schüchtern einschlägt. Ben: [Lächelnd] Ich freu mich schon darauf, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten... Passen Sie auf, fallen Sie nicht. Er führt sie vom Steg herunter. Inselabschnitt Charlie steht mit Aaron auf dem Arm am Campfeuer und sieht Hurley etwas unzufrieden beim Frühstückkochen zu. Charlie: Hey, warte. Nicht so viel Wasser. Das wird ja ganz schleimig. Hurley: Alter, das ist Haferbrei. Der muss schleimig sein. Sawyer kommt vorbei. Sawyer: Na, wenn das mal nicht "Drei Männer und ein Baby" sind. Sie werfen ihm leicht verwirrte Blicke zu. Sawyer: Ich hab Hugo doppelt gerechnet. [Hurley verzieht das Gesicht.] Was denn? Ich hab deinen Namen verwendet. Hinter ihnen kommt plötzlich Claire zum Vorschein, ganz verschwitzt und blass und krank sieht sie aus. Claire: Hey... weiß jemand, wo ich ne Aspirin finde? Desmond: Claire, du siehst schrecklich aus. Charlie: Wieso bist du aufgestanden? Es wär besser, du bleibst im Bett. Claire: Ja, klar, ich weiß. Es ist nur.. mein Kopf zerspringt gleich. Sawyer: Schon verstanden. Zwei Aspirin kommen sofort. Claire: Danke. Während Charlie Claire noch besorgt betrachtet, macht Sawyer sich auf den Weg, die Tabletten zu holen. Doch er kommt nicht weit, denn schon nach wenigen Schritten durch das Camp bemerkt er an dessen Rande jemanden hinter den Büschen hervortreten. Es ist Jack. Sawyer starrt ihn fassungslos an. Sawyer: Verdammter Hurensohn.. Auch Sun, die mit Jin Wäsche wäscht, bemerkt ihn. Sun: Jack... es ist Jack! Sie lassen die Wäsche liegen und laufen auf ihn zu. Sawyer steht noch ganz still, sieht an Jack vorbei, sucht, wartet, ganz nervös, ganz aufgeregt. Und dann sieht er endlich Kate und lässt die angespannten Schultern sinken und atmet erleichtert auf und geht erst langsam und zögernd, dann schneller auf sie und den Rest der Gruppe zu. Schon ist das gesamte Camp auf den Beinen, alle kommen auf die Zurückkehrenden zugelaufen, und in dem Gewimmel von sich ausgelassen Umarmenden und Jubelnden verliert er Kate wieder aus den Augen. Jack umarmt Sun, klopft Hurley auf den Rücken, dann Charlie. Sayid wird begrüßt und auch von Sun umarmt, während Hurley Kate hochhebt und einmal herumschwingt. Jack und Sawyers Blicke begegnen sich und sie nicken einander zu, schütteln sich die Hände, beide höflich, aber steif. Sawyer: Hi, Doc. Jack: Hi, wie geht's dir? Sawyer: Danke, gut. Dann klopfen sie sich doch noch kurz gegenseitig auf den Rücken. Und als Jack weitergeht, steht Kate plötzlich vor Sawyer. Und sie sehen einander für einen Moment einfach nur an, zögern und fast unsicher, ehe sie aufeinander zugehen und einander fest umarmen. Jack sieht kurz zu ihnen hinüber und dann wieder weg. Und als Sawyer seine Augen wieder öffnet, sieht er Juliet und runzelt die Stirn. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel will DIE hier? Juliet steht ganz allein abseits, hat die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt und sieht sich nervös den skeptisch-verwunderten Blicken des gesamten Camps gegenüber. Juliet sitzt vor dem Camp am Strandufer und sieht aufs Meer hinaus. Hurley kommt zu ihr geschlendert und setzt sich neben sie. Hurley: Hi. Juliet: Hi. Hurley: Also... du bist eine von denen, hab ich Recht? Juliet: Ich bin Juliet. Hurley: Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr an dich erinnern. Vielleicht weil mein Kopf in nem Sack steckte und ich nicht klar denken konnte. Juliet: An dem Tag hatte ich frei. Hurley sieht sie an, Juliet lächelt, Hurley nur ein ganz klein bisschen. Hurley: Du bist also ne Ärztin? Juliet: Eigentlich mehr ne Wissenschaftlerin. Hurley: Aha. Pause. Juliet: Wurdest du hergeschickt, damit ich keinen Unsinn mache? [Hurley nickt.] Verstehe. Hurley: Der letzte von euch, der uns besucht hat, war.. Ethan. Sein Versuch Claire zu entführen.. hat Charlie ziemlich aufgeregt. Wir haben ihn dort drüben begraben. Er deutet mit dem Kopf etwas abseits vom Camp in die Büsche. Juliet sieht dorthin, aber sie wirkt nicht wirklich betroffen. Rückblick Das OP-Team der Anderen bestehend aus Ethan, Goodwin, Juliet und einiger anderer steht zusammen im OP, auf dem Tisch liegt eine junge Frau, der Herzmonitor piept lang und unaufhörlich schrill. Ethan: Das war's, Juliet. Sie ist tot. Juliet steht wie erstarrt und hat Tränen in den Augen. Goodwin: Hey, schon gut. Du hast alles getan. [Sie antwortet nicht.] Du kannst gehen und dich ausruhen. Ich rede mit Ben. Juliet nickt und verlässt fast fluchtartig den OP. Goodwin sieht ihr nach. Juliet sitzt allein auf dunklen Klippen und starrt in die heranpreschenden Wellen. Ben kommt mit einer Aktentasche in der Hand von hinten auf sie zu. Ben: Es war Sabines Entscheidung, schwanger zu werden. Juliet sieht auf, sagt aber nichts. Ben: Sie war sich des Risikos bewusst. Er setzt sich zu ihr, und einen Moment lang sehen beide ins Meer hinaus. Juliet: Ich halte die Befruchtung für problematisch. Und wenn das wirklich so ist, dann werde ich das nicht ändern können, jedenfalls nicht hier. Ben: Ich versteh nicht. Was soll das heißen? Juliet: Die einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob ich recht habe, ist, mit einer Frau zurück nach Miami... Ben: Nein. Ich gestatte nicht, dass jemand die Insel verlässt. Juliet: Wenn das so ist, kann ich hier nichts weiter tun. Ich weiß, dass du große Hoffnung in mich gesetzt hast, Ben, und es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht helfen kann. Meine Schwester bekommt ihr Kind in drei Monaten, und ich habe nicht ein Mal mit ihr telefoniert... Ich muss wieder nach Hause. Sie lächelt trotz der verweinten Augen, fährt ihm mit der Hand über den Rücken. Und steht auf. Ben lässt sie nicht aus den Augen. Ben: [Kühl] Deine Schwester wird nicht in drei Monaten entbinden, Juliet. Sie schafft es nicht mehr bis dahin. Juliet starrt ihn an. Ben steht ebenfalls auf. Ben: Ihr Krebs ist wieder da. Er öffnet die Aktentasche und holt Krankenunterlagen hervor, sie sind von Rachel. Juliet: [Bestürzt] Woher hast du ihre Akte? Ben: Mikhail. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es dir früher sagen sollen, aber was hätte es geholfen..? Juliet: [Fährt ihn ganz außer sich an] Was es geholfen hätte?! Ich wäre nach Hause gefahren und hätte bei ihr sein können! Ben: Du kannst nach Hause. Das steht dir vollkommen frei, Juliet. Du kannst gehen und sie auf ihrem letzten Weg begleiten. Oder du gehst nicht und hilfst mir unser Problem zu lösen. Juliet: Wieso sollte ich nicht gehen? Ben: Wenn du nicht gehst, werde ich deine Schwester heilen. Juliet: [Fassungslos] Bekomme ich irgendeine Art von Garantie. Ben: Du bist sechs Monate hier. Du hast uns alle umfassend untersucht. Hast du je eine Spur von Krebs gesehen? Juliet: Das geht HIER! Und da ich meine Schwester nicht hierher bringen durfte, brauche ich noch mehr.. Ben: Jacob sagt, er wird sich selbst darum kümmern. Es könnte natürlich sein, dass du ihm auch nicht vertraust. Da sagt Juliet plötzlich nichts mehr. Ben: [Eindringlich] Jede Frau hier braucht deine Hilfe. Wenn du hier bleibst, verspreche ich dir.. werden wir Rachels Leben retten. Juliet beißt sich auf die Lippen und sagt nichts mehr. Inselabschnitt Im Camp gibt es eine Diskussion über Juliets Anwesenheit. Sun, Jin, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie, Sayid und andere stehen um das Feuer herum, an dem Jack zu erklären versuchte, doch auf Widerstand stößt. Sun: Ihr vertrauen? Sie ist eine von den Anderen. Jack: Nein, nicht mehr. Sie wurde zurückgelassen. Charlie: Ach, ja? Und wo sind sie hin? Jack: Ich sagte schon, ich weiß es nicht. Sawyer: Dann fragen wir vielleicht lieber sie. Jack: Sie weiß es auch nicht. Sawyer: Ich hab ne abgefahrene Idee: Hetzen wir unseren irakischen Mitbürger auf sie. Mal sehen was sie dann erzählt. Sayid: Nein. Ich mach sowas nicht mehr. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Na, was für ein Zufall.. Sayid: Aber trauen tu ich ihr nicht, Jack. Wenn sie so unschuldig ist.. Claire kommt in die Versammlung hineingestolpert. Sie sieht noch kranker aus, als am Morgen. Charlie entdeckt sie als erster und geht zu ihr hinüber. Charlie: Hey... Sayid: ...wieso antwortet sie dann nicht auf unsere Fragen? Jack: Wir müssen ihr Zeit geben. Sie ist voller Angst. Sayid: Wieviel Zeit? Jack: [Seufzend] Ich finde, dass ich ihr glaube, sollte ausreichen. Sayid: Das reicht nicht. Die beiden sehen einander an, und für einen Moment ist es still. Desmond: Wo ist Locke? Jack: Bei den Anderen. Er ist mit ihnen gegangen nachdem er das U-Boot zerstört hat, das mich hier wegbringen sollte. Hurley: Was? Sawyer: Die wollten dich gehenlassen? Jack: Ja. Sawyer: Wer hat das gesagt? Jack: [Pause] Ben. Sawyer: Ben... dessen Leben du gerettet hast. Kate: [Sachte] Sawyer, lass es ein Sawyer: [Steht aufgebracht auf] Du hättest die Glubschfresse abkratzen lassen sollen. Kate: Er wollte uns retten. Sawyer: Oder vielleicht sich selbst. Kate: James... [Er sieht sie an.] Jack: Willst du mich irgendwas fragen, Sawyer? Sawyer: Ja, Jack, ich will wissen, wieso du uns angreifst, um eine von denen zu verteidigen. Jack: In der Gefangenschaft hab ich jede Minute darüber nachgedacht, wie ich uns von dieser Insel wegbringe. Ich wollte helfen, und zwar uns allen. Ich habe versucht, uns zu retten. Inmitten des Streits bricht Claire plötzlich zusammen, presst ihre Hand auf ihren Mund, der ist voller Blut. Charlie: [in Panik] Claire? Jack! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Ringsum werden erschütterte Stimmen laut, Jack lässt von Sawyer ab und läuft zu Claire hinüber, um sie zu versorgen. Charlie: Claire? Jack: Okay, ganz ruhig. Den Kopf in den Nacken, nach hinten. Okay, jetzt hoch mit ihr, hoch mit ihr. Sie tragen sie zu einem Tisch hinüber und legen sie darauf. Charlie: Claire? Claire... Jack: Wann hat es angefangen? Charlie: Sie hat sich heute Morgen nicht so gut gefühlt. Jack: Bevor wir zurückgekommen sind, hatte sie da schon irgendwelche Symptome? Charlie: Nein, es ging ihr gut. Jack: Was ist mit Wasser? Hat sie genug getrunken? Charlie: Ich glaub schon, ja. Jack: Okay, halt ihren Kopf. Etwas abseits tritt Juliet neben Sun und Jin. Juliet: Was ist mit ihr? Sun wirft ihr einen Blick zu, während Jin etwas auf Koreanisch sagt. Fragend wandert Juliets Blick von ihm zu Sun. Sun: [übersetzt] "Wieso kümmert dich das?" Juliet senkt den Blick. Gleich darauf läuft Juliet zu Kate hinüber, die vor ihrer Unterkunft steht. Juliet: Kate! Ich brauche deine Hilfe. [Kate sieht sie überrascht an.] Du musst Jack herholen. Kate: [knapp] Ich glaube, er kann grade nicht.. Juliet: Ich muss mit ihm reden, es ist wichtig. Kate: [Verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.] Und warum musst du mit Jack reden? Juliet: [Schluckt, zögert] Ich glaube, ich weiß, was mit Claire nicht stimmt. Kate: Woher? Juliet: [Leise] Ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Kate starrt sie an. Sayid beobachtet aus der Ferne, wie Kate zu Jack hinüberläuft, ihm etwas sagt, woraufhin er aufsteht und mit ihr zu Juliet geht, die abseits des Camps auf die beiden wartet. Sawyer stellt sich neben Sayid. Sawyer: Na, bekommst du ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen? Sayid sieht ihn stumm an, nickt. Sawyer: Ja, ich auch. Juliet versucht Kate und Jack zu erklären. Juliet: Claires Immunsystem hört auf zu funktionieren. Eine verzögerte Reaktion auf ein Medikament in ihrem Blutkreislauf.. Jack: Was für ein Medikament? Juliet: Es wurde entwickelt, damit sie die letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft überlebt. Jack: Von wem entwickelt? Juliet: [Seufzt] Von mir. [Jack runzelt die Stirn.] Aus irgendwelchen Gründen können Frauen hier keine Kinder kriegen. Der Körper der Mutter wehrt sich gegen die Schwangerschaft. Der Fötus wird wie ein Eindringling behandelt. Ich habe es viele Male miterlebt. Alle schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel sind gestorben. Einen Augenblick wandert Kates entsetzter Blick zu Sun hinüber, die noch am Feuer steht. Juliet: Das heißt, alle schwangeren Frauen außer Claire. Jack: Was ist der Grund dafür? Juliet: Wir haben einen von unseren Leuten in euer Camp eingeschleust, und er hat Blutproben genommen. Gleich nach dem Absturz haben wir angefangen. Wir sehen hastige Rückblicke von Claire damals in der Höhle, als sie panisch aufwachte, weil jemand ihr eine Hand über den Mund presste und später sagte, jemand hätte sie mit einer Nadel zu stechen versucht. Kate: Ethan... Jack senkt den Kopf. Juliet: Obwohl die Befruchtung nicht auf der Insel stattgefunden hat, war ihr Krankheitsbild identisch mit dem der anderen Mütter, also haben wir versucht, sie zu retten. Jack: Indem ihr sie entführt? Juliet: Nein, es sollte vollkommen anders ablaufen. Sie war unsere Kontrollpatientin. Ich hatte ein Serum entwickelt, von dem ich hoffte, es würde den Prozess umkehren, und Ethan war für die Injektion verantwortlich. Doch dann habt ihr herausgefunden, dass er gar nicht an Bord war. Wieder ein Rückblick, wieder in der Höhle, wo Hurley aufgeregt auf Jack zugelaufen kommt. Hurley: Das Verzeichnis.. Ich hab alle befragt. Einer von ihnen ist nicht auf der Passagierliste. Der war nicht im Flugzeug. Juliet: Also... musste er improvisieren. Wir sehen Ethan wie aus dem Nichts vor Claire und Charlie im Dschungel auftauchen. Ethan: Hallo. Dem folgt eine Bilderflut von Spritzen in Ethans Hand, gelbem Serum und Claires rundem Babybauch. Juliet: Er hat sie auf eigene Faust entführt. Das war nicht geplant. Kate und Jack sehen nichts als skeptisch aus. Juliet: Ich weiß, wie sich das für euch anhören muss, aber ohne diese Injektion wäre Claire längst tot. Wenn sie das Serum nicht kriegt, führt das zu einer Reaktion, wie bei Entzugserscheinungen. Ihr Immunsystem wird vollständig zusammenbrechen, wenn ich ihr nicht schnell helfe. [Jack will etwas sagen, doch sie kommt ihm zuvor] Jack, ich kriege das wieder hin. Ich brauche nur das Serum. Ethan hat bei den Höhlen, wo ihr mal gewohnt habt, ein Vorrat versteckt und wenn ich sofort aufbreche, dann bin ich zurück, bevor es zu spät ist. Jack zögert, wirft Kate einen Blick zu, die sichtlich dagegen ist. Jack sieht Juliet wieder an. Jack: Mach es. Fassungslos starrt Kate ihn an. Jack: Worauf wartest du? Und Juliet macht sich augenblicklich auf den Weg. Rückblick Juliet sitzt nur in ein Laken gehüllt auf ihrem Bett und isst Eiscreme, den Blick nachdenklich in der Ferne verloren. Goodwin liegt neben ihr und beobachtet sie. Goodwin: Wo bist du? Juliet: [Lächelt] Im Bett... mit dir. Goodwin: Aha. Und wo warst du gerade? Sie steckt ihm den nächsten Eislöffel in den Mund. Juliet: Mir ist eben klar geworden, dass ich morgen auf den Tag genau drei Jahre auf dieser Insel bin. Goodwin: Hm. Tja, dann... dann backe ich mal einen Kuchen. Juliet lächelt, und er richtet sich auf um sie zu küssen, als es an der Tür klopft. Beide sehen sich um. Juliet: Wart ne Sekunde. Sie klettert aus dem Bett. Kurz darauf sitzt Juliet vor einem Lichtkasten in ihrem Wohnzimmer und betrachtet angespannt das Röntgenbild einer Wirbelsäule. Goodwin kommt hinzu. Goodwin: Was hast du denn da? Juliet: Karl hat ein paar Röntgenbilder für mich entwickelt. Sie sieht so bestürzt aus, daß Goodwin alarmiert aufhorcht. Goodwin: Was ist los? Juliet antwortet nicht. Gleich darauf verlässt sie das Haus, geht durch das gelbe Dorf, in dem aufgewecktes Alltagstreiben herrscht. Mann: Morgen, Juliet. Sie antwortet nicht, hält die Röntgenbilder in der Hand und geht damit geradewegs auf Bens Haus zu. Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und liest, als sie an seine Tür klopft. Er öffnet ihr. Ben: Hallo. Juliet: [Kühl] Kann ich reinkommen? Ben: [Lächelnd] Natürlich. [Er lässt sie eintreten.] Ich lese gerade das Ende von "Carrie". Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso du es ausgewählt hast, aber, Himmel, ist das bedrückend. Juliet: Du hast einen Tumor. Ben: [Entsetzt] Was? Juliet: Du hattest mir von deinen Rückenschmerzen erzählt, ich hatte Röntgenbilder gemacht. Es hätte ein Bandscheibenvorfall oder eine kleine Fraktur sein können, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Bei dir ist es ein großer Tumor, der den vierten Lendenwirbel umgibt. Ben steht wie erstarrt. Juliet: Du bist überrascht. Ben: [Tonlos] Du hast mir gerade gesagt, dass ich Krebs habe. Natürlich bin ich überrascht. Juliet: Nein, ich sagte, du hast einen Tumor. Ben starrt sie an, wendet sich dann plötzlich ab und geht in die Küche hinüber, öffnet einen Schrank, nimmt sich ein Glas heraus und füllt es mit Wasser. Juliet folgt ihm. Juliet: Wovor hast du Angst? Ben: Ich habe keine Angst. Juliet: [Lauter] Wovor hast du Angst, Ben? Du hast gesagt, dass keiner auf der Insel je Krebs hatte. Das waren deine Worte. Ben: Ich weiß, was ich dir gesagt habe. Juliet: [Aufgebracht] Du hast mir gesagt, dass du sie heilst. Du hast mir gesagt, du hättest meine Schwester geheilt. Du hast mich angelogen. Ben: Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Juliet. Juliet: Wenn du Krebs heilen kannst, warum bekommst du ihn dann selber? Ben: [Pause] Ich weiß es nicht. Da schlägt sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Juliet: Ich will mit ihr reden. Ich will mit Rachel reden. Ich will mit ihr reden, und zwar jetzt gleich! Ben: Das geht auf keinen Fall, Juliet, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass es Rachel gut geht. Juliet: Du hast Rachel nicht geheilt! Ben: Doch hab ich! Juliet: Du Lügner! Ben: Nein, Juliet – Juliet: Du hast mich belogen! Ben: Das ist die Wahrheit! Sie verstummt, fängt an zu weinen. Ben: Du hast mein Wort. Juliet: [Leise] Ben... [Ihr Kopf fällt verzweifelt auf seine Brust. Er rührt sich nicht, steht ganz still.] Ich möchte wieder nach Hause. Ich will nach Hause, Ben, bitte. Kannst du mich nicht wieder nach Hause lassen, bitte? Ben: Nein. Und damit wendet er sich von ihr ab und geht. Juliet bleibt weinend zurück. Inselabschnitt Juliet ist unterwegs, die erwähnte Medizin zu holen, findet einen markierten Baum und als sie in seiner Nähe in den Büschen zu suchen beginnt auch einen Koffer und macht sich daran, das Zahlenschloss zu öffnen. Sayid: Weg von dem Koffer! Sie sieht auf, erblickt Sayid und Sawyer, beide bewaffnet, beide ungehalten. Juliet: Hör mir zu, Sayid.. Sayid: Geh weg da! Ergeben steht sie auf und tritt zurück. Juliet: Da drin sind medizinische Vorräte. Ich tue das für Claire. Jack weiß, dass ich hier bin. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Siehst du Jack vielleicht grade irgendwo? Er klappt den Koffer auf, in dem tatsächlich Spritzen und gelbe Ampullen liegen. Juliet: Ich habe euch die Wahrheit gesagt. Sayid: Du hast mal erwähnt, dass ich dich, wenn du alles erzählen würdest, töten würde. Ich würd gern überprüfen, wie ernst gemeint das war. Sawyer: Das heißt: Rede. Juliet: Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Wir müssen nirgendwo mehr hin. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Juliet starrt ihn an und dann Sayid, und dann plötzlich macht sie einen Schritt auf beide zu und sieht auf einmal alles andere als eingeschüchtert aus. Juliet: Es ist interessant, dass ihr zwei euch zu Hütern der Moral aufschwingt. Ich bin neugierig, Sayid, wie lange hat es gedauert bis du jedem von euch gebeichtet hast, wie viele Menschen von dir gefoltert worden sind. Hast du ihnen von Basra erzählt? Sayid steht ganz still und versucht, den betroffenen Blick nicht abzuwenden. Juliet: Und ich bin mir sicher, du hattest nichts besseres zu tun, James, als gleich nach dem Absturz alle im Kreis zu versammeln, um von dem Mann zu erzählen, den du vor dem Abflug kaltblütig ermordet hast. Auch Sawyer ist plötzlich still. Und Juliet zufrieden. Juliet: Also am besten wäre es, wir überspringen den Teil, wo ihr behauptet, rechtschaffen zu sein. Ich werde diesen Koffer jetzt mit zu Claire nehmen, und ihr zwei lasst mich gehen. Denn wenn sie das Serum nicht bekommt, wird sie sterben. Denn das allerletzte, was ihr beide jetzt brauchen könnt, ist weiteres Blut an euren Händen. Und damit schnappt sie sich den Koffer und geht. Rückblick Im Dorf der anderen spielt sich eine Szene ab, die wir aus Juliets Leben bereits kennen; sie legt eine CD ein, steht vor dem Spiegel, versucht nicht zu weinen, als „Downtown“ durch das Haus klingt, räumt die Zimmer auf, richtet alles für den „Buchclub“ her, sitzt mit ihren Gästen am Tisch und diskutiert mit ihnen, dann beginnt das Haus zu zittern und zu wackeln, alle laufen nach draußen und sehen das Flugzeug erst in der Luft auseinanderbrechen und dann abstürzen. Ben: Goodwin! Ethan! Es könnte sein, dass es Überlebende gibt. Wenn ja, mischt euch unter sie, als Passagiere. Ihr steht unter Schock. Ihr hört zu, lernt und lasst euch auf nichts ein. Ich will in drei Tagen Listen haben und jetzt geht! Während die beiden wie schon einmal gesehen loslaufen, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, geht Ben zu Juliet hinüber. Ben: Aus dem Buchclub bin ich wohl draußen. Er klingt versöhnend, doch sie wendet sich wortlos ab und will gehen. Ben: Juliet... Juliet! [Er läuft ihr nach.] Ich hab dich gesucht heute Morgen. Wir müssen uns unterhalten. Juliet: Jetzt gleich? Ben: Ich hab gerade Zeit. Es ist wichtig. Begleite mich ein Stück. Sie gehen zum Farmhaus im Dschungel. Ben: [Ruft, da niemand von außen zu sehen ist] Mikhail, wir sind da. [Keine Antwort.] Nie hat er sein Walkie an.. Juliet: Was machen wir hier eigentlich? Ben: Ich will dir etwas zeigen. [Ruft wieder] Mikhail?! Ich bin's, Ben! Ich bin mit Juliet hier! Wir kommen jetzt ins Haus! [Leiser und hörbar grimmig] Also schieß nicht auf uns.. Mikhail: [Ruft von drinnen] Dann beeil dich. Und dann sind sie bei ihm im Haus. Er sitzt vor einer Wand voller Bildschirme und Tastaturen. Juliet scheint noch nie zuvor in diesem Haus gewesen zu sein. Mikhail: Hast du es gesehen? Ben: [Sarkastisch] Ein Flugzeug, das vom Himmel fällt? Mikhail, natürlich haben wir es gesehen. Die Bildschirme, sechs Stück an der Zahl, zeigen Nachrichten, die allesamt von ebendiesem Flugzeugabsturz, beziehungsweise dem Vermissen des Flugzeuges Oceanic 815, berichten. Ben: Was hast du herausgefunden? Mikhail: Oceanic Flug 815 – von Sydney, Australien, nach Los Angeles. An Bord 324 Menschen inklusive Mannschaft. Ben: Ich will Informationen von jedem einzelnen Passagier. Mikhail: Ich arbeite schon daran. Ben: Kriegen wir bitte eine Verbindung zu Richard im Acadia-Park? Während Mikhail sich an die Arbeit macht, wendet Ben sich an Juliet. Ben: Gestern hast du mich einen Lügner genannt. Das hat mich verletzt. Juliet antwortet nicht. In ihren verschränkten Armen trägt sie noch das Buch „Carrie“ von Stephen King, das während des Buchclubs besprochen wurde. Ben setzt sich ein Headset auf und bedient Schalter an der Tastatur. Ben: Hallo Richard. Kannst du mich hören? Einer der Bildschirme zeigt nun ein anderes Bild, eine Tageszeitung, Ben tippt mit dem Finger darauf. Ben: [Zu Juliet] Kuck mal auf's Datum. [Der Bildschirm zeigt den 22.09.2004 an.] Das ist eine Live-Übertragung. Okay, Richard. Die Tageszeitung verschwindet vom Bildschirm, dafür ist dort jetzt ein Spielplatz zu sehen, Juliets Schwester Rachel und ein kleines etwa zweijähriges Kind. Juliet kann es nicht fassen, geht auf den Bildschirm zu, streckt die Hände danach aus, lacht und weint. Juliet: Oh mein Gott... Oh mein Gott... Oh! Oh mein Gott. Ben: Vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren hat sich Rachels Krebs überraschenderweise zurückgezogen. Kurz danach hat sie einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht. Sein Name ist Julian. Auf dem Bildschirm läuft der Kleine zur Schaukel und Rachel setzt ihn darauf. Juliet weint, die Hände noch am Bildschirm. Ben: Okay, vielen Dank, Richard. Komm so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu uns. Wir haben vielleicht neue Besucher. Und das Bild von Rachel, Julian und dem Spielplatz verschwindet direkt unter Juliets Fingern. Juliet: Oh Gott... nein, nein! [Sie packt Mikhails Arm, versucht, die Schalter zurückzustellen, doch nichts passiert.] Nein... Ben: Ich bin kein Lügner, Juliet. Juliet: [Flehend] Ich will wieder nach Hause. Ben: Das ist nicht unsere Abmachung. Du wirst erst deine Aufgabe hier beenden. Juliet: Es ist unmöglich, Ben. Die Mütter sterben alle. Ben: Dann suchen wir eben neue Mütter. Wer weiß.. vielleicht ist sogar eine im Flugzeug. Inselabschnitt Jack kümmert sich um die kranke Claire, während Charlie besorgt danebensteht und jeden einzelnen Handgriff überwacht. Als Juliet mit dem Koffer angelaufen kommt, tritt Jack sofort beiseite und übergibt ihr das Kommando, was Charlie überhaupt nicht passt. Charlie: Wartet, was soll das werden? Sie wird Claire nicht anfassen. Sie hat ihr das angetan. Jack: Sie kann ihr helfen, Charlie. Charlie: Wer sagt das? Sie! Wie kannst du ihr nur vertrauen? Jack: Ich vertraue ihr. Vertraust du mir? Charlie antwortet nicht. Jack: [Nachdrücklicher] Vertraust du mir? Charlie: Ja... Jack: Lass uns ein paar Minuten allein, okay? Nicht wirklich zufrieden und schon gar nicht beruhigt wendet Charlie sich ab. Jack: Wie lange dauert es bis es wirkt? Juliet: Die Besserung sollte in einigen Stunden eintreten. Sie zieht die Spritze auf, Jack beobachtet sie nachdenklich, und als sie sich mit der Spritze zu Claire umwendet, hält Jack ihre Hand fest. Jack: Juliet... wenn das nicht funktioniert, wenn ihr etwas passiert, dann werd ich dich nicht länger beschützen können. Dann bist du auf dich gestellt. Juliet: [Lächelt] Ich bin schon lange auf mich gestellt. Und sie injiziert Claire das gelbe Serum tief unter die Bauchdecke. Wenig später schon wacht Claire wieder auf und als sie es tut, auch Charlie, der bei ihrem Bett wacht und ihre Hand gehalten hat. Claire: [Verwirrt] Was ist passiert? Charlie lächelt. Claire sieht viel besser aus. Juliet sitzt allein abseits des Camps am Strand und sieht einmal mehr nachdenklich aufs Meer hinaus. Jack kommt mit einem Packen in den Händen zu ihr und setzt sich neben sie. Jack: Ich hab eine Plane, ein paar Decken, Erste-Klasse-Kissen. Es ist nicht viel, aber... es reicht für einen Anfang. Juliet lächelt. Jack: Claire ist wach. Juliet lächelt noch mehr. Jack: Wir haben noch das Gerippe von nem alten Zelt da stehen.. und alle haben gesagt, es wäre okay, wenn du dich dort einnisten würdest, vorerst. Juliet: Danke. Jack: Es sind gute Menschen, und sie sind im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Aber irgendwann werden sie antworten haben wollen. Juliet: Und wieso du nicht? [Verwirrt sieht er sie an.] Du erwähnst immer nur sie. Wieso hast du noch nie eine Erklärung von mir verlangt? Jack: Du warst da. Wir beide standen nebeneinander, als das U-Boot explodiert ist... In diesem Moment konnte ich es in deinen Augen sehen. Du willst die Insel verlassen mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Und deswegen bist du eine von uns. Fast sieht Juliet aus, als würden ihr die Worte fehlen. Jack lächelt. So baut Juliet sich schon wenig später ihre eigene Unterkunft im Camp zusammen, zieht die Plane über das Dachgestell und lässt ihren Blick durch das Camp und über alle seine Bewohner schweifen, während sie die Knoten festzieht. Noch während sie es tut, klingt Bens Stimme auf und in einem Rückblick sehen wir sie und ihn im dunklen OP ihres Dorfes sitzen und ganz ruhig und sachlich planen. Ben: Gehen wir es noch mal durch. Juliet: Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Ben: [Fest] Gehen wir es noch mal durch, nur um sicherzugehen. Juliet: Ich trage Austen rein in den Dschungel, kette mich mit Handschellen an sie, und dann erzähle ich ihr, dass ich wie sie betäubt worden bin. Ben: Und wenn sie herauskriegt, dass du lügst? Juliet: Dann gebe ich es zu.. Nur auf diese Weise konnte ich ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Ben: Gut. Und weiter? Juliet: Ich gehe mit zu ihrem Strand. Während ihre Stimme im Hintergrund weiterklingt, sehen wir, wie sie weiter an ihrem Unterschlupf arbeitet und weiter die Campbewohner beobachtet; Jin und einen anderen Mann, die das Fischernetz entwirren... Juliet: Du willst, dass ich dahin gehe.. Sun und Hurley, die in der Campküche Früchte zerschneiden... Juliet: ...aber nach allem, was wir ihnen angetan haben, wird es Probleme geben. Desmond, der nachdenklich an einem Tisch sitzt und an einem Becher nippt. Ben: Wir haben Claires Implantat aktiviert. Die Symptome kommen spätestens nach 48 Stunden. Wenn du im Camp ankommst, wirst du eine schwere Krise lösen müssen. Charlie und Claire mit Aaron in den Armen... Juliet: Ich werde einiges brauchen. Ben: Pryce ist schon auf dem Weg. Er versteckt den Koffer an Ethans alter Übergangsstelle. Sag Jack, dass du sie retten kannst. Er vertraut dir. Und Jack, der als einziger aus dem gesamten Camp ihren herumschweifenden Blick auffängt und erwidert... und ihr zulächelt. Ben: Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Juliet: [Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.] Es geht mit gut. Ben legt eine Gasmaske vor sie auf den Tisch und wendet sich in seinem Rollstuhl zur Tür. Ben: Bis in einer Woche. Und Juliet zieht den letzten Knoten an der Plane ihrer neuen Unterkunft fest. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte